Snow
by FandomWriter2334
Summary: "Please wake up, Blondie! It's not funny!" Lucy was having a pretty good time at the guild until something happens and she storms out into the cold. Read to find out more! *Rated T for language, rating may change! Updates are coming, but slowly!*


**Here's that LaLu fanfic I promised! Christmas-themed cause it's almost Christmas~!**

**I love you guys so much, and you're all really amazing! Please favorite and review, if you like it!**

* * *

The snow was falling heavily outside as Lucy walked towards the guild. It was strung with bright lights, and once seh got to the front door, she saw a reef hanging above it. Once the blonde got inside, everyone was cheerful and in the holiday spirit.

Lucy had left her house wearing a red, low-ish cut sweater, jeans, and a matching red scarf. Inside the building was warm, so Lucy discarded her heavy jacket. Stretching, the stellar mage ordered a hot chocolate.

"Coming right up, Lucy!" Mirajane smiled, walking off to prepare it for her.

"Arigato, Mira," Lucy thanked the barmaid. The young woman look some time to glance around the guild. Gray and Natsu were fighting, and Gray was wearing nothing but a Santa hat. Juvia was fawning over the raven-haired ice mage. and Lisanna warned Natsu not to get into fights. Elfman was yelling about how much of a man he was to make a move on Evergreen, and Ever had screeched, red-faced, for him to shut up. Wendy and Carla had gone to Lamia Scale to get Chelia and Lyon to celebrate with them. As Lucy was lost in her thoughts about the guild, MIrajane walked over.

"Lucy," She waved a hand in front of her face, effectively knocking her out of her daydream.

"Yeah, Mira?" The celestial wizard took her hot chocolate and sipped it, savoring the chocolaty flavor.

"I need you to string some lights in the guild. Laxus and Natsu just went outside to set up more of them outside, and I need you to put some up in here."

"Sure." Lucy replied, and the whitenette pointed to a ladder and handed her a box of lights. Setting the latter up, Lucy climbed up with the box and began to place the lights above the door.

She was almost done with the lights. They were an assortment of colors, all around the door and some in the rafters.

Then, the ladder began to wobble. It tipped, and Lucy shut here eyes tight, waiting for the pain to come. But it never came.

"It's raining women." Laxus's amused voice boomed from above her. The blonde had landed safely in Laxus's arms. Her cheeks burned.

"U-Uh... T-Thanks, Laxus.." The celestial mage stood.

"No problem, blondie." Lucy fumed over the nickname.

"You're blonde too!"

Suddenly, Mirajane ran over and held a mistletoe over their heads, giggling mischievously. Lucy froze._ Mira...?_ Everyone was looking at them. Expecting them to kiss. Tears stung the corners of her eyes just barely. Then, the blonde ran, covering her eyes. She could hear Laxus and Mira calling her name.

Laxus had no idea what made her so... upset. He hated seeing her like that. All sad and angry and... flustered. The blonde male looked towards where the beautiful, busty blonde had ran out, then shot a glare at Mirajane, who looked quite regretful.

"I'm sorry... I didn't know she'd... react like that..."

"Fuckin' great." Laxus growled under his breath, and walked out into the snow to find the blonde. It was getting heavier, the snow that was falling. It was already up to his knees.

* * *

Lucy, however, was blinded by her tears. They were the only thing that warmed her cold, red cheeks. Her feet were numb from the cold, and her breath was visible as she walked through the deep snow. The celestial mage's coat had been left at the guild, so that made her even more cold.

Lucy didn't even bother to look where she was going. Although she was sure that she had already passed her turn, and the street she lived on. She wasn't even sure if she was in Magnolia anymore.

So cold.

Her feet grew number, then her legs, her torso, her arms, neck, then her face. It was all so, so cold. Lucy fell to the ground, straight into the snow and ice.

The stellar mage slowly shut her eyes, letting the cold take hold of her mind and body. The last thing she saw was a figure looming over her, and then a comforting warmth surround her.

Laxus had chased after her, and he reached her just as she fell unconscious on the ground. _Shit, shit, shit. Blondie might have hypothermia... Or frostbite... fuck._ He thought worriedly, gathering her in his arms. She felt cold in his arms, like dead weight._ Dead..._

He hurried up and ran to his house, assuming that her apartment was farther away. Laxus set Lucy down on the couch, and felt her head. She wasn't burning from a fever. She was freezing. The second-generation slayer panicked, placing an ear to her chest. Waiting for a heartbeat. A sign that she was still with him.

_..._

While Laxus was trying to revive her, Lucy was in some sort of limbo. She was in a third-person point of view, above her own body. Her other self was sleeping, and Laxus was right next to the body.

"No.. No. Not now, Blondie. If you can hear me, wake up." She heard Laxus say.

"Laxus, I'm right here." Lucy replied, kneeling down next to him. But he seemed fixated on the blonde body in front of him. Laxus then placed a hand to her chest. He felt.. nothing.

"Wake up. Wake up, Blondie! It's not funny!" He yelled, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. It was ice cold.

"... Lucy, please wake up!" Laxus exclaimed, tears eminent in his blue-gray eyes. "Please..." But it seemed his pleas were futile.

She was dead.

Lucy, the real Lucy, saw this play out before her own eyes. Her own death. Suddenly, a bright light flashed, and the vision was gone. Lucy felt herself slip into a dreamless sleep, inside her own body.

_... Ba-dum... Ba-dum..._

It was slow, and very light, but there. Lucy was still alive. Laxus let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Grabbing a blanket, the lightning mage laid a wool blanket over her, trying to get her warm again. He had been worried about her, actually.

Laxus pulled up a chair, sat down, and looked out the window, at the never-ending snowstorm. If the blonde girl had laid there on the ground for any longer, she would've been buried- and dead. The young man brushed a strand of blonde hair out of her face as she slept. Lucy's breathing was even now, and a sigh of relief escaped him.

"I'm glad you're alive... Lucy."

* * *

**Heya, so, what'd you think? Please read and review if you liked it, and if I should make this a full story! I sure had fun writing it~!**

**Arigatou, and thank you for reading! Your comments and reviews make me really happy!**


End file.
